Naruto The Witcher Chronicles
by Dreximus0000
Summary: During the battle between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the end after sasuke runs from the village, the combines rasengan chidori explosion sends Naruto to a new land. What will he do and how will he get back. On short Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue, Arrival, and the new beginning

A/N: I do not own Naruto or Witcher. I do have the right to play the mastermind of the plot.

A/N: I was asked by a friend to attempt make this story as he is a Naruto and Witcher fan. So I dedicate this to the one who gave me the idea, _LTcrazy2._ Thanks for the idea man. Please enjoy.

"Speech"

 _'thought'_

 _"telepathy"_

 ** _"Bijuu Speak"_**

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting each other. Giving it their all. Naruto to bring Sasuke back to the leaf, Sasuke to make his way to Orochimaru. Naruto has charged his One-tailed Rasengan. Sasuke had chidori in his stage two form. As they rushed each other a force from another world or universe watched and made a decision. as they collided, the force of the explosion had sent sasuke flying, but Naruto had vanished. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was traveling through a multicolored tunnel of light. Kurama was being given tremendous amounts of information on all ninja arts and bloodlines, a voice sying that he will need it to teach Naruto after he wakes.

In Kaer Morhen while Geralt of Rivia was training Ciri Fiona Elen Riannon in the combat styles of the Witchers. They were doing weapons training when the sky lit up and lightning struck the ground near them. When the lightning and thunder passed they looked to see a blonde haired boy of about 14 years old. They took him inside and began healing what damage they could see. Geralt and Ciri of course could sense the boy had great power within him. But they could not ask what until he awoke. A week later and Naruto had awoken. Not knowing where he was he got up and looked around. Seeing how ancient things looked he must be in a foreign country. He makes his way down to the main training yard where he heard and now see's people training with swords. He watches as they train, easily in awe at their skill. Once they were done he approached. Geralt was the first to notice. "Ah, finally awake I see. You've been out for a week." Geralt said. Naruto looked shocked. "A week?" He asked confused. "Yes. You appeared in a flash of lightning. We healed your wounds and let you rest. Come you must be hungry." He led Naruto and Ciri inside to a table with food where Naruto had began eating heavily, sleeping for a week was bad for the stomach.

After eating his fill he turned to Geralt. "So who are you and where am i?" He asked. Geralt looked at him as he thought he had amnesia. "Kaer morhen, The school of the Wolf for Witchers in the Kingdom of Kaedwen." Naruto looked confused. I don't suppose you've heard of the Elemental Nations? Konoha? Maybe Suna?" Both Geralt and Ciri shook their heads before Geralt answered. "No. Trust me if their was a place to gain power like you seem to have then we would be set up there and not here." "I see. What are you anyways? I've never seen eyes like either of yours." Geralt chuckled lightly. "I'm a Witcher. We hunt monsters and demons. But before that we undergo mutations to allow us to fight them on equal terms more or less." Naruto looked pensive. Being a witcher could be useful especially if he could still use chakra. "I have a power called chakra. I'm a ninja. Combat specialist you might say. I also have a Nine-tailed fox inside me." He figured honesty was the best policy. This earned Geralts' respect immediately as he liked it when people were honest. "I have never heard of a nine-tailed fox before. But then again the world is very big and there is still more we do not know than what we do know. The question now though is what will you do?" Geralt asked the question, but Naruto had no idea if he could ever return. There was not much need for ninja here it looked like since Geralt and everyone wore heavy looking armor. Just then he hear a voice he hadn't expected, the fox. **_"It seems we are in a new world. I can not detect the other bijuu but there is chakra. Which means if we can work out the witcher mutations you will be much stronger and a much better partner. Plus I will teach you all ninja styles. All ninja are technically related from the first chakra user. What do you say?"_** Naruto thought about it for a few minutes before answering the fox first. " _You're right. Plus if we can ever get back we can be better prepared for any enemies we have back there. I agree partner."_ Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Geralt and Ciri. "I would like to learn to become a witcher. With those skills added to my ninja skills I think I could be a very good witcher. Plus if I can ever find a way back home those skills will be useful. So will you train me please?" Geralt nodded, liking this kids spirit.

The next day began Naruto's lessons on the world he was in, He was learning history, politics and much more. The Kyuubi decided to change his mind so he could focus and learn more rapidly. This helped as he had a long ways to go. After the first week of just learning from books he began weapons and tactics training. Naruto had told Geralt of the Kyuubi's healing abilities on himself so he didn't hold back but did avoid dismemberment. Naruto turned out to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat and knives which he attributed to his training with kunai. Throwing weapons were also in his skillset so he needed just a little work on his accuracy in combat situation. On his weekends, the Kyuubi taught Naruto to meditate and bring out his chakra naturally as well as any and all beginning skills from bloodlines like the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and Senju. This was augmented by Naruto learning more Taijutsu and ninjutsu abilities. We was apparently naturally a wind element user as he could use the wind palm jutsu. This was just the beginning as Naruto had years yet to master his training and still had to go through the trials.

Konoha three days after rescue Sasuke mission  
Hokage Office.

Senju Sunade was not happy. The teams he sent out had returned, minus Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi had just given his report when the Hokage spoke. "Is there any chance that he is still alive?" Kakashi looked at the Hokage before responding. "Only evidence I have on Naruto being alive is my feelings and intuition. I believe he is still alive and will come back to us in time. For now we just list him as missing in action." Sunade nodded her agreement. "You are right. I too believe he is still alive. And as long as that feeling remains we will wait for him to return." Taking that as a dismissal Kakashi left in a leaf shunshin. Sunade looked out her window and thought to herself. _'come back soon Naruto. I need you to take this job from me you know.'._

Akatsuke Hideout

The members of the Akatsuke were meeting to discuss the latest development. Pain spoke. "Can we confirm that the jinchuriki of the nine-tails is missing or dead." It was Uchiha Itachi that responded. Most likely missing. There was massive traces of chakra. I tried to track it but it went beyond the eternal veil." Everyone was shocked by this when Kakuzu replied. "Are you sure? No one has been able to penetrate the veil around the elemental nations. Its impossible." Itachi looked to Kakuzu. "Usually yes. But I doubt anyone research what happens when two high chakra ninja use high level ninjutsu at full power. Anything is possible." Looking to Pain he asks. "What shall we do now leader-sama?" Pain closed his eyes briefly before opening them and replying. "We will continue to gather funds for Akatsuke. Until the Jinchuriki or the nine-tails reappears we will hold off." At this declaration the meeting ended.

Kaer Morhen two weeks after Uzumaki Naruto's arrival.

Geralt watched from a high point as Naruto and Ciri trained together to improve their fighting techniques. Naruto was sticking with their combat style as his ninja style was unfair in a fight. No one else could walk on walls and trees after all. They were evenly matched blow for blow. But Ciri lacked the stamina that Naruto seemed to have. He would train for hours until he either dropped from exhaustion or someone made him go to sleep at night. He wanted to talk to Yennefer or or Triss to see if Naruto had anything like their magic. In the life of a witcher, anything that helped you was useful. He had sent out letters to them a few days ago but did no expect a response for a while and he would prefer to have them look Naruto over for magic before allowing him to take the trials.

That night at dinner time they were eating in the dining hall. While they ate Geralt shared his thoughts with Naruto. "I sent a message to Yennefer and Triss Marigold. I want them to take a look at you to see if your chakra is like their magic and if so they can possibly teach you what they know before you take the trials. What do you think?" Naruto thought for a minute before responding. "What are the trials. My partner and I need to know so we can be prepared." Geralt nodded. "Fair enough. The first trial is the Choice which is a voluntary decision to follow a special witcher diet of mushrooms, mosses, and herbs and grueling physical training. The second trial is the Trial of the Grasses. During this trial it is required for you to consume special alchemical ingredients known as the grasses that affect your physiology. This trial if you survive will give you lightning quick reflexes, our cat-like eyes and other bodily enhancements. Though only three in ten survive, I have a feeling with your partner you will be fine." Naruto nodded before Geralt continued. "The third trial is the Trial of the Dreams which involves mutation of the eyes, bone marrow, Hormones and allows for better night vision and other benefits. It also causes sterility but again your partner may fix that easily with his regenerative abilities. The last trial is the Trial of the Mountains which is an exam if you choose not to undergo the full mutation to see if you remember anything from the Trial of the Grasses. I will give you a few books on the more minute details of it later." Naruto Nodded at this when he hear his Partner. **_"He is right. The mutations will be enhanced and spread out by myself so you get the full range. As for sterility, please, that will never happen. You are becoming a great shinobi, and I will admit your heart is in the right place. I should also point out these mutation will likely create new forms for the bloodline limits you will have access to. The Sharingan and Byakugan themselves will be enhanced and possibly able to be combined. I say we go for the trials after we are seen my these sorceresses. Yes?"_** Naruto nodded. _"Agreed partner."_ Looking to Geralt he responded. "I will wait until one or both see us. And even if I can't use their magic, I will go through the trials. Believe it." Geralt nodded with a smile as did Ciri. They could both see he would become a new kind of witcher, a Shinobi Witcher that fights for the innocent.

A/N Please read and review. Really do need them. I decided to repost after making the chapter longer since it did seem too short.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the real training BEGIN!

Chapter 2: Let the real training BEGIN!

A/N: I do not own Naruto or Witcher or anything else mentioned from other peoples works. I own the plot and I do have the right to play the mastermind of the plot.

A/N: I was asked by a friend to attempt make this story as he is a Naruto and Witcher fan. So I dedicate this to the one who gave me the idea, _LTcrazy2._ Thanks for the idea man. Please enjoy.

"Speech"

 _'thought'_

 _"telepathy"_

 **"Jutsu"**

 ** _"Bijuu Speak"_**

It has been a month and a half since Naruto appeared in Kaer Morhen. And Kaer Morhen was a different place. Naruto had livened the place up considerably. He also had the witchers' thinking outside the box on their gear such as bombs and poison uses. He had also showed increased skills and abilities. At one time he had been sparing with Naruto when he noticed glowing blue eyes with what looked like three thick black comma looking things in his eyes. It was here he noticed Naruto could see all his moves and even copied them perfectly. He still hadn't had time to ask about it, but it was useful so it wasn't a priority. He had also been visited by Triss and Yennefer to see if Naruto could wield magic, and they found that he could not which left only witcher rune magic but they stayed to do research. Naruto had taken his training seriously but still had time for socializing with everyone.

Late that night Naruto went to sleep to enter his mindscape where the Kyuubi resided. It had changed dramatically from before, which was a sewer, now it was a lush and beautiful forest with a clearing for the Kyuubi, now known as Kurama, to lay and rest in the sunlight. Naruto walked up to him. "So what will we learn today?"

Kurama looked at him while thinking for a moment. **"Let's see. We have awakened your Dojutsu called Shyakugan, which is apparently a mix of Sharingan and Byakugan. Geralt has been teaching you witcher sword fighting skills, we should also work on sword fighting from the elemental nations, since I am teaching you I will teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, or ultrasonic sword style. For this you will need an okatana forged for you or forged by you and imbued with fuinjutsu like you have been learning. Also you need to begin using gravity and weight seals while training with the witchers. For tonight I will teach you your father's technique, the Rasengan. Agreed?"**

Naruto nods his head after thinking for a few minutes. "Agreed."

He began the process of creating a rasengan. Thanks to Kurama's training he had excellent chakra control. After watching him make a rasengan while his Shyakugan was activated he saw how to do the whole thing. He poured chakra into his palm and began to make it spin, but was trying to compress the it into a perfect sphere which was harder than it looked. Even working all night as he slept he could not get it.

Once Naruto awoke, he headed down for breakfast. He noticed Ciri there eating alone. Naruto approached her and sat down opposite while putting food on his plate. "You're up early?" Ciri Nodded. "So are you. Eager to get started on training?"

"Yeah, want to get my shadow clones to practice a sword style I received from Kurama last night." Naruto said enthusiastically.

Ciri grinned. "A new sword technique? Can I learn it?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not right now, but perhaps if we can increase your speed to shinobi standards you could eventually learn it too."

Ciri frowned but nodded. "Understandable. I am not as maneuverable as you are."

Naruto smiled. "I wasn't gonna say anything. But I will also need to find a master blacksmith to forge the right kind of swords for this style plus the witcher style. That and I will need to collect the materials for it."

Ciri understood that the sword each person used was to be an extension of their body, so in a way it made sense.

Before she could respond Geralt came down the stairs and looked to them. "You both are up early. That eager for training?"

They both nodded but Naruto spoke. "Yeah, Kurama gave me more training to do, but I can't exactly do the sword style he wants me to practice without a specific sword." Sliding over a diagram he made to Geralt he continued. "He say I will need this, an Okatana with the best materials. Also is there a way to learn crafting skills such as your alchemy and blacksmithing?"

Geralt thought for a moment before answering. "There is a way. But those profession take a long time to learn. Can you handle that plus training as a witcher?"

Naruto nodded. "I have an advantage in that area. My shadow clones. When they dispel everything they learn comes back to me and I can create around one thousand. Doing this I can assign a quarter to reading the library, a quarter to witcher and shinobi training, another quarter to alchemy training and mutagen research, and the last quarter can work on blacksmithing. Doing this everyday allows me to pretty much do days, weeks or even months of training in hours."

Geralt and Ciri were shocked by this news, if witchers had just this ability they could train more witchers in more subjects.

Before either could say anything Naruto continued. "I will also need to learn this way in what I can get from kills and find metals for my swords and materials for crafting armor. Do you have any suggestions on that? It has to be strong but light and durable. Normally I would use chakra metal from the elemental nations but you don't use chakra here and I don't know what materials would be good."

Geralt again had to take time to think before responding. "The library has many books on alchemy, mutagens, and crafting materials. But since Triss and Yennefer are still here I will have them search for more books and purchase them. With how many contracts we witchers have done and how long we live, we have plenty. I will also send word to the other witcher schools for copies of their books if they have any we do not."

Naruto nodded. "Very well. Shall we get started?"

For the entire day, it was both amusing and chaotic. Their were now a thousand extra people in Kaer Morhen.

Geralt and Ciri Nodded.

Naruto grinned as he stood and headed outside. Once there he stretched before making a hand sign. **"Multi-shadow clone jutsu."** The area was covered in smoke momentarily, and when it cleared, Ciri and Geralt were amazed to see hundreds of Naruto. Naruto looked to his clones and began issuing orders. "Okay. Break into four groupos of two hundred and fifty each. The first group will head to the library and read everything they can. Second group will work on witcher skills. Third group will work on shinobi training. Fourth group since we don't have the knowledge yet, you will head out and look over everything within 20 miles for ingredients for alchemy, metals that can be collected, and see what animals or monsters are around. Now head out." With that the four groups disappeared to do their assigned tasks.

For the entire day, Naruto's clones could be seen nearly everywhere doing things from reading to fighting.

Scout Group

The group scouting the hills were looking for any materials and monster that were around. The two hundred and fifty clones had already almost a full 5 pounds of plant parts for alchemy. They also found a hidden mine that was filled with silver and iron ore, perfect for blacksmithing. Several creatures were discovered as well mostly bears, dogs, and wolves. Though they did find many kinds of monsters.

Library Group

This group was busy reading over every book carefully, committing everything to memory for later use. There were thousands of books so it will still take many days to get through them all.

Training groups

These two groups were all over the place working on sword fighting and Taijutsu. Another group of fifty were working on the **Rasengan** with increasing measures of success. The rest of the training group, a max of one hundred split into groups of twenty to work on other skills. Twenty worked on mastering the gentle fist style, twenty on the interceptor fist, twenty for the **Fireball jutsu** , twenty on using Kurama's chakra, and the last twenty were mastering chakra control.

Geralt, Naruto and Ciri

These three were working on maneuverability today. Learning how to move and when and how. Naruto excelled at this due to his shinobi training as was more than happy to help Ciri with it. He explained to her that as a shinobi he had to be fully aware of his surroundings. To sense what's going on around him and anticipate what might happen but also to use his eyes to see where he can step and what he can jump over, using the environment to its fullest. Geralt smiled at this as he felt Ciri would be better trained with Naruto helping her. This would also come in handy once they all became witchers as they could rely on each other.

Geralt and Vesemir were watching this and began to think about the future of the witchers as Naruto changed everything.

NINJA TECHNIQUES

SHYAKUGAN - This Dojutsu is unique to Naruto's bloodline as the Uzumaki tended to have descendants from all other clans from all nations. It is a merger of the Sharingan and Byakugan. Allowing the Sharingan's copy and high speed sight along with the all seeing Byakugan make this Dojutsu far superior to both. Since it is new there is a chance this has no evolved form like the Sharingan to Mangekyo Sharingan or Byakugan to Tensaigan. This is likely to minimize the damaging effects of evolved dojutsu.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Before Trials Part 1

Chapter 3: Training Before Trials Part 1

A/N: I do not own Naruto or Witcher or anything else mentioned from other peoples works. I own the plot and I do have the right to play the mastermind of the plot.

A/N: I was asked by a friend to attempt make this story as he is a Naruto and Witcher fan. So I dedicate this to the one who gave me the idea, LTcrazy2. Thanks for the idea man. Please enjoy.

"Speech"

 _'thought'_

 _"telepathy"_

 **"Jutsu"**

 _ **"Bijuu Speak"**_

Time skip two week

Two weeks after beginning of training, Naruto and Ciri had made great strides in their training. They both became stronger and faster.

Naruto, thanks to Kurama, discovered he could at this point create four thousand clones for training instead of just one thousand. He had them split into four groups of one thousand as he had memorized the library and scouted everything within one hundred kilometers.

One thousand clones worked on fuinjutsu. One thousand for wind element training as that is his primary. One thousand worked on sword skills for shinobi and witcher, he could not work on hiten mitsurugi until his speed was much higher. And the last group of one thousand worked on gentle fist, interceptor fist and mixing the two together.

Naruto himself along with Ciri were working on their speed, strength, agility, and awareness as clones could only do so much.

It was Ciri who asked Naruto if there was a way for her to use clones, but he didn't know as he did not know much about magic in general since the library was not meant for magic users but witchers.

Both Naruto and Ciri were squaring off with Geralt in the training yard. They all had training swords as to not hurt each other too much. Geralt took a guard stance while Naruto took a relaxed stance and Ciri aggressive stance.

As Geralt shifted his right leg forward, Ciri attacked with an underhand slash which was parried by Geralt, but as she passed him she let out a backwards kick to try to trip him up. It didn't as he was much heavier than she was and able to prevent being moved.

Naruto took this opportunity to jump high and come down with a overhead slash which was block by Geralt causing Naruto to go to a reverse grip and make an inverted horizontal slash at Geralts off hand which was again blocked which forced Naruto away from him landing in the spot he started from.  
Geralt was impressed by their advancement in such a short timespan. 'In a few months or years even I will be hard pressed to keep up with them.' he thought to himself as he took a low guard stance.

Naruto and ciri both charged at the same time hoping to collaborate and confuse Geralt. Naruto went high while Ciri went low. Her sword was blocked by Geralts while Naruto himself was blasted with a telekinetic blast sending him flying. Geralt proceeded to roundhouse kick Ciri in the same direction causing her to crash into Naruto.

Grealt smiled at their increased skill but also their very funny naivete in thinking they had a small chance to succeed. "You are getting faster, but you still have a lot to accomplish before you can take me on."

Naruto and Ciri looked at Geralt with glares as they knew on the inside he was laughing at them.

Geralt had decided that they had been humiliated enough so he sent them to the obstacle course that Naruto and his clones helped to build in one of the unused sections. This was also included in the renovations that he helped with around Kaer Morhen to rebuild the school to its full glory. four thousand clones can get a lot done in two weeks.

While they were going through the course, Geralt turned to Vesemir who walked up to him. "So what do you think so far?"

Vesemir looked to his old student. "They both are strong and growing stronger, they are intelligent and quick. Since Naruto arrived I have noticed Ciri has redoubled her efforts to learn as much as she can. The school is also being rebuilt with Naruto's clones help and there is a good atmosphere once more. His arrival is good for him and all of us. The question becomes what do you think? I know you Geralt. Something is bothering you."

Geralt nodded slightly. "Yes. I want Triss and Yennefer to look at his seal. Something about it bugs me and my witcher sense sees parts of it as hostile."

Vesemir nodded in agreement. "Yes. The sorceresses may be able to help you discover what this feeling is you sense and maybe learn something from the seal." With that Vesemir walked away.

Geralt turned and started walking up to the tower which the sorceresses Triss and Yennefer had commandeered for their uses and turned into a magical research lab. Once he arrived he entered without knocking. Upon entering he saw they were on separate ends of the room seemingly ignoring each other and doing their own research individually. "Dare I ask what happened that has you both mad?"

Turning to face him it was Triss that answered first. "Aside from uptight over there we can't agree much on the energy we detected from Naruto."

Yennefer nodded in agreement. "I am only being uptight because this energy is unlike anything Triss or I have ever come across. It is similar to magic but extremely adaptive and regenerative. It will require more study."

Triss nodded in agreement as both she and Yennefer waited for what Geralt wanted.

Geralt laughed a little in side. "I came to ask if there was a chance you could take a look at the seal on Naruto. You can analyze it if he says you can it's just I get an uneasy feeling about it when I sense it with my witcher senses."

Yennefer, after sitting, took an inkpot and quill and parchment to take notes. "Can you describe it? it may help if you can." Triss followed her example.  
Geralt sat in one of the comfortable chairs. "If feels offensive, like its an enemy. smothering kind of like something is being blocked not sealed. Like he's being hindered in some way. You know me, I hate anything that doesn't allow a person to reach their full potential."

Both Sorceresses nodded but it was Yennefer that responded. "I know. I tell you what. Have him take tomorrow off training and we will spend it taking a look at the seal and see if we can find anything wrong, even though we know little of his peoples methods, seals are common among magic."

Geralt nodded as he got up and left. "Very well. I will have him and Ciri take tomorrow off. They both could use the break anyways."

With that he left as the two women got into researching all the seals in magic they could find.

Geralt walked down to the eating hall where he found Naruto and Ciri talking about each others histories and their families, which it was Naruto at this point.

"I actually don't know much. Kurama is gonna teach me eventually but according to my village I am just an orphan, not a member of any clan that makes up the village itself."

Ciri looked at him curiously. "Is being in a clan that important in your nation?"

Naruto nodded. "Being in a clan in my nation and the other elemental nations is like being a kind of royalty depending on how strong their family jutsu or kekkai genkai is. The Hyuuga is the highest ranking since the Uchiha were mostly wiped out. The Hyuuga are known for their Byakugan which can see through objects and even allow them to strike at your vital points with precision. The Uchiha were strong mainly because their eye were able to keep up with the fastest of shinobi and were able to copy any jutsu they saw being used."

Ciri glanced at his eyes. "What about yours? You have eyes like that dont you?"

Naruto grinned. "Kinda. My eyes are a combination of Sharingan of the Uchiha and the Byakugan of the Hyuuga."

Ciri nodded before she noticed Geralt. "What is it Geralt?"

Geralt walked over to the table and sat down while putting food on his plate and eating. "I just spoke with Triss and Yennefer in the tower. They would like to take a look at your seal if you're willing to let them. you see witchers has senses that allow us to see friend from foe as well as if anything is dangerous to us or our allies. Your seal makes me uneasy when I use my witcher sense on it."

Naruto had to think on this while also conversing with Kurama. _"Is what he saying true? Could there be something wrong with the seal we are not aware of?"_

He could feel Kurama nodding. _**"It is possible. I was not always awake after being sealed, so at some point someone could have messed with the seal and made things worse for you. I suggest letting them look as we can't ask a fuinjutsu user to take a look. And the perverted sannin is not around either."**_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Geralt and Ciri. "I will allow them to look at it as even Kurama doesn't know if there is anything wrong."

Geralt nodded and the three began to eat and just talk for the night.

Next Day

Today was going to be a more intellectual day for everyone as no physical training was going to take place. Naruto and Ciri as usual were up at dawn in the eating room, eating and chatting away as Geralt came down and joined them.

A few hours later found them in the newly named sorcery tower where in the future mages or sorceresses would do research and work on mutagens for the witchers. Naruto stood in the center of the group waiting as both Yennefer and Triss set up their spells to analyze the seal on Naruto's stomach.

After nodding to each other Triss gave the go ahead. "Okay Naruto. Take off your shirt and show us the seal."

Naruto took off his shirt and while facing the sorceresses channeled chakra into his stomach revealing the seal. Both Sorceresses began to look at and analyze the seal.

Triss was analyzing where the energy was going and what it was being pumped in to. "Yennefer, look at these two spots here and here." Pointing to the indicated sections of the seal. "These two parts seem to be later additions to the seal and are not working with it. What do you see?"

Yennefer looked at the parts in question and wrote down some notes and was making calculations in her head. "If energy is being put into them, where is the energy heading to? The seal itself keeps Kurama inside him so it should only be where the seal is. What parts of him are the other pieces sending energy to?"

Triss understood where Yennefer was going with this. Looking at the energy flow she followed them to their destinations. "One is to his brain, the other is to his muscles and chakra coils I believe he called them. They appear to be suppressing his mind and potential."

Naruto was angered by this but everyone else was livid. In their world no matter who a person is, to prevent them from using their fullest potential was a grave taboo as it was dangerous.

Triss could see Naruto's anger but placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry Naruto. we can fix this. Seals or bindings like this are easy to overcome as no one in our world prevents a persons potential from being fully realized. We can even remove them here and now if that is what you wish."

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Kurama and I will help."

Triss nodded and looked to Yennefer. "The overload or draining method do you think?"

Yennefer looked at the seals in question. "Isolation and drain method. We isolate the seals from Naruto and Kurama's seal and drain the enchantment."

Triss agreed as they began to chant in the language of magic. Naruto could feel less of his chakra being used as he looked at the mirror in front of him and saw two seal marks had stopped glowing and were slowly disappearing. The chanting got louder and faster as the seals continued to disappear until with a mighty nova of chakra, they burst and were destroyed, knocking Naruto unconscious. Already they could see parts of Naruto change as the suppressions were wearing off. They decided to let him sleep under their watch for now for any adverse side effects. Never knowing what would truly happen.

A/N Sorry it took so long, Myself and my co-author and Beta _LTcrazy2_ Had to work on the details to make this work. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will post the next when I can and please read and review.


	4. Announcement

This will be replaced with a new chapter once I am finished with it after a short Hiatus. I am asking for your patience as my co-author and I are working on our other stories and are trying to figure out where we will go from here on this one. This will take a while and again I ask for your patience and understanding our loyal readers.

thank you.

Dreximus0000  
LTcrazy2


End file.
